


我是你的（by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	我是你的（by KK）

“仁嘉哥，既然他说李总在忙着，我们就先回去吧” 黄仁俊扯了扯男友的袖子，神色有些不安

“哎呀，仁俊别着急，我已经打听到了，小李总就在里面” 陆仁嘉拽着黄仁俊来到一间包厢问口，指着里面悄声说道“乖，和我进去说几句话就走”

陆仁嘉推门进去，黄仁俊透过他并不宽厚的肩膀眯起眼睛看清了里面的一切，灯光昏暗 几名男男女女各自盘踞一方，有人在忘我的唱K 也有男人揽着女人一起喝酒，甚至还有些人在做着不可名状的事情，黄仁俊下意识皱起眉头就想出去，却被人拉住手一路奔到一个男人面前

 

“小李总，我是仁嘉的总经理，上次和您谈的那个合作，您说可以考虑来着，您看？”黄仁俊站在男友身后，看着他弯腰献媚的讨好有些不适，他上前一步“仁嘉哥。。”

“哦？”原本坐在沙发上的男人抬起头，甜腻的声线将这一声勾起无限遐想，他嘴角噙着一抹恰到好处的微笑看过来，但是在黄仁俊看来却满满都是不怀好意和算计，这分明就是一只披着羊皮的狼

“那我提出的条件，你考虑好了？”

“当然当然，您看，这不是带来了么”男人一把将黄仁俊拉至身前，黄仁俊慌乱的眼神看向他，有些不解“仁嘉哥？”

可男友却并未理会他，他用一只手紧攥着黄仁俊手腕，生怕他逃跑 弯腰凑到男人面前“仁俊他比较害羞，小李总不要生他气才好”

“仁俊，这就是我和你提过的小李总，还不快打声招呼”黄仁俊皱起眉头看向他，在男友表情变得有些不耐烦时对着沙发上攻击力MAX的男人点点头，简单问了声好

“呵，你觉得 我会对别人上过的有兴趣？”男人嘴角叼起一根烟，翘起二郎腿倚在沙发上，眯起眼睛上下扫视一番，身边的女人立刻凑过去讨好的帮他点烟 顺便在他脖颈处偷得一吻，一个略显靡乱得口红印瞬间印在肌肤上，黄仁俊嫌弃的皱起了眉头，似是不适应这样的场面。男人扯起嘴角轻拍女人大腿示意她退下，女人临走还看了一眼黄仁俊，似乎对眼前的画面很是感兴趣

“不是不是”陆仁嘉尴尬的笑着摆手，“我没碰过仁俊，他 他还是干净的”这话让他说来确实有些丢脸，不过也正是黄仁俊每次对他求爱的拒绝，他才能狠下心将他推出来，再感兴趣又如何 只能看不能吃，兴趣也就自然消退了

“哦？”小李总饶有兴趣的看过去，眼神从下到上将人扫视个彻底，黄仁俊感受到对方略带攻击力 占有欲的眼神，狠狠瞪了对方一眼，对方却回复他一个微笑“很好，那你可以走了”

“那。。。”陆仁嘉眼睛一亮，舔舔嘴唇“我们的合作。。。”

“我什么时候说话不算话了？”小李总斜睨他一眼，眼里的狠戾让他瞬间软了腿，他后退一步看向黄仁俊“仁俊啊，那 你好好伺候小李总，我 我改天再来接你”

“嗯？”

“不 不是，那个 那个以后你好好跟着小李总吧”陆仁嘉将欲言又止的黄仁俊一把向男人方向推过去，然后飞速的逃离包间，黄仁俊毫无防备的被推到男人身上，感受到他炙热的体温惊得就想起身却被人拦腰揽过，任他再多力气也动不了分毫

“怎么，还想跑？”凑近他脸前吐出一个烟圈

“别碰我！！”黄仁俊挥开男人欲伸过来的手，咬牙切齿道“放开！！”男人顿了一下，而后食指挑起他的下巴，粗糙的拇指轻捻他的下唇“他已经将你卖给我了，知道么？”

“我是个人，谁也没权利卖，呵” 黄仁俊伸手隔开他的脸，将人推到一边，脸色严肃，包间已经不知道什么时候安静了下来，黄仁俊这才恍然抬头环视四周，竟只剩了他们两个。他怨愤的眼神看向身边大剌剌敞着领口坐在沙发上的男人，男人注意到他的眼神 侧过头到他鬓角处偷得一个吻，带着笑意的温柔声线凑至耳畔，温热的舌尖舔上耳垂，然后心情大好的看着怀里的人整个耳尖染上粉红

“俊俊，我早就说过你会输，还不认输？”

“李楷灿！！！”

 

“俊俊宝贝儿，我早说过了，世上只有我是真的爱你的啊，现在 我该收取我的奖励了”说完 有力的胳膊穿过腿窝处将人打横抱起，一脚踢开眼前的茶几 将人抱进里间的大床上。右腿卡进他的两腿间将人压制，拉起他的胳膊环过自己脖颈“你知道的，我等这一天很久了”

“等。。等等！！”黄仁俊纤细的腰被一双大手卡住，他有种错觉 男人只用一双手就将他整个腰围包住“李楷灿！我们说的里面没有这一项选择！！！而且 是你耍了心机！！！”

“仁俊宝贝儿，我们当初说好的，我证明他不是真的喜欢你，你就满足我的一个愿望，而我的愿望，你知道的 从来就只有一个”李楷灿无视他的挣扎将人剥了个干净，大手抚上白皙嫩滑的肌肤，“那就是上你，把你彻彻底底变成我一个人的小狐狸，谁也别想觊觎”说完 大手卡住他的下巴，吻住那因干燥而有些起皮的嘴唇，舌尖先是一点点吮住 然后便是一寸一寸的入侵，扫荡 直伸入喉

“唔。。。”

“教过你多少次了，接吻怎么还是不会呼吸”李楷灿略带责备的看向他，拇指擦了擦小狐狸唇角，而后又爱怜的低头吻了吻

“你能不能不要说话了！！”黄仁俊喘着粗气推了他一把，“我现在是是失恋，你觉得你这样趁虚而入合适么！！”

“怎么不合适？？？”李楷灿理直气壮的将人拉至身上，将黄仁俊双腿盘到腰间“你本来就是我的，从小就被我盖了戳的，不过偏偏就是爱惹我生气，怎么 出去体验一把别的恋爱，喜欢么？”

“哼”黄仁俊歪过头不理他，只有颤动的胸膛在证明主人依旧生气中，李楷灿伸手将人揽进怀里“要不是你乱吃飞醋，我能和你生气” 黄仁俊扭没有吭声，李楷灿想再说什么的时候，察觉到胸膛处的湿热，连忙钳住他的下巴将人抬起头，黄仁俊雾蒙蒙的眸子已经被泪水淹没，他吸了吸红红的鼻子“李楷灿就是大坏蛋，明明说最喜欢我，可是每次带出去的 都是别人，我告诉你，我要是走了 就让你再也找不到！！”

“仁俊，收回你这句话”原本耐心安抚怀里人的李楷灿板起脸，严肃的说道

“就不！！你不喜欢我，还有好多人喜欢！！”黄仁俊胳膊胡乱的推拒着就想逃离他的钳制，李楷灿一个动作就将人压制身下“仁俊，我再说最后一遍，你要是敢在逃跑，我就将你锁起来，知道么？！不要试图挑战我的底线”

“呜呜呜呜呜，我讨厌你，明明是你先找了别人，我讨厌你，你走开！！！我要去找昀昀哥哥，呜呜呜”黄仁俊满腹的委屈决了堤，翻了个身把脸埋进被子里任李楷灿再哄也不出来

最终，李楷灿烦躁的揉了一把头发，还是认了输“好了，我错了，行不行？宝贝儿别哭了，我错了，我以后一定只带你一个人，再说了 昀昀哥哥和泰容哥在夏威夷度假，你忍心去打扰他们？？”

哭声渐渐减弱，李楷灿此刻也已经被磨得没了脾气，将人抱起来，像哄家里小猫般将人抱进怀里，用衣袖擦了擦小狐狸的眼泪“你一句话不说扔下我跑了，又给自己找了个什么男朋友，还不准我生气？万一发生了什么，你要我怎么办？”

小狐狸这会儿已经不哭了，只是一个个打着哭嗝，红肿的大眼看向他 “我会保护好自己的，才不会让他碰我”

“好好好，我们仁俊最聪明了”李楷灿低头吻上他的眼睛，小狐狸红着鼻头乖巧的揪着他的衬衣任他吻着，李楷灿不禁想着 要是一直这么乖多好，不过也只是一瞬，毕竟 自己喜欢的是各种模样的小狐狸

“我不是和你说过了，我参加的那些宴会都鱼龙混杂的，也是怕你被人惦记上，你忘了上次昀昀哥哥的事情了？？你呢 不体谅我，还误会我，我还不能说你两句了？”

李楷灿说完之后，一阵安静，他有些紧张的低头看向怀里的人，他歪着头 轻咬着嘴唇不知道在想什么 “李楷灿，我不是女人，我也不是没有自保能力的人，我是和你一样大的同龄人，甚至 还要比你大几个月，我想要的，不是被你保护在身后做金丝雀，而是想要和你并肩站在高处，这些 你又知道么？”

“对不起，俊俊”李楷灿将人抱紧，下巴蹭着他的头顶软发“我们从小就是soulmate，你是最懂我 我也是最懂你的。从记事起，我就知道 我们是注定要在一起的，这是我从小到大唯一坚持的事情。抱歉 一直忽略了你的感受，以后 我们一起 并肩俯瞰这个世界吧” 

 

“嗯”小狐狸软软的答应着，忍不住的笑意，他安静的靠在李楷灿怀里，感受到他强有力的心跳，那些曾经的心惊胆颤和猜测全都消散，只是 下一瞬就红了眼“嗯哼”

“现在 先喂饱他吧”李楷灿低沉的声音就打在耳边，暧昧的让人心跳加速，他用一只手就将原本揪着自己衣领的两只小手拉住，禁锢在头顶，大腿被拉开，另一只手扯开小狐狸的内裤，抚上还显青嫩的性器

“唔嗯。。。”黄仁俊难耐的扭动着身子，李楷灿将人按住咬上他盯了许久的红缨，受不了这般刺激的小狐狸硬是睁着如水的眸子挣扎的仰起头，下一秒 便是喉结 锁骨被重重咬上。手下的动作也没有减弱，一声拔高的呻吟过后，李楷灿将手上沾满的白浊擦到他股间“俊俊，看着我”

黄仁俊迷茫的睁开眸子，高潮释放过后他的大脑有一霎那的空白，控制着他双手的大掌已经拿开，他伸出胳膊揽过李楷灿的脖子，将嘴唇凑至他的唇边“还要亲亲。。。”

“好。。你要的，都给你。。”李楷灿笑着捏捏他的鼻子，再次吻上他，手下也没停 两指缓缓扩张着，是不是的抠刮内壁引起一声声呻吟，李楷灿将他的呻吟全数吞下，手下动作加快，黄仁俊前端又慢慢翘起 他想自己动手却被人拉住“乖，不要碰，我们俊俊可以只靠后面射出来的”

“不。。。”还没来得及反抗 一条大腿被拉至腰间 下一刻手指抽出 一个更大的家伙冲了进来，黄仁俊被顶的一个闷哼，身子不自觉地绷紧，忍不住开始颤抖

“乖，睁开眼睛看着我，以后 还跑不跑了”李楷灿的声音很温柔 可是下身的动作却是失控的，黄仁俊只得抱紧了他的脖子，咬住他的肩膀 连话都说不出来

“仁俊，叫哥哥。。”李楷灿故意降低的声音打在耳畔，黄仁俊不禁抖了抖，红着眼睛瞪向他

李楷灿似乎是爱极了他这个表情，动作更加大力 他伸出舌尖舔弄着黄仁俊的锁骨，牙齿轻咬着，黄仁俊白皙的手指紧紧掐住他的胳膊，眼泪哗啦啦留下来

“唔。。不要 不要了。。。哥哥 哥哥我再也不跑了。。。呜呜呜呜”

“乖”

 

“他把我卖给你，你还和他合作？！！！”黄小少爷坐在宽大的座椅内发着火，连带着刚进来的秘书都被他吓了出去

“现在知道了？”李楷灿将人抱进自己怀里，努力的顺着毛“好啦，你好歹也看完再炸毛啊”

黄仁俊气愤地拿过桌子上的企划翻看了几页，脸上逐渐染上笑意“你收购了？”

“嗯，让你去处理，老公好不好？”李楷灿吻上肉肉的脸颊，笑得宠溺

“哼，算你聪明” 扔掉那几页纸，心情舒畅的黄少爷赏了他一个大大的法式热吻


End file.
